Fight for Our Right to Party
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Geoff is hosting the best party ever... in school. Against the rules. Uh oh. GeoffxIzzy oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day!


Hi everyone! So I haven't been updating my stories for awhile due to personal reasons (and my love for the Olympics), but I felt obligated to write something for Valentine's Day. I've already co-written a DJxHeather story with fulltimereviewer that is up, but I started writing this before that and felt the need to finish it. So here you go, what I believe to be the first GeoffxIzzy story on this site (correct me if I'm wrong). I had a hard time deciding whether to write this or a GwenxJustin three-shot, eh, maybe later.

So here we go. I tried to pair up everyone, and aside from Chris and Chef, I think I did. Also, for the events of the story, I changed Valentine's Day to Friday instead of Sunday. Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day!

**Main Pairing: **GeoffxIzzy

**Side Pairings: **BridgettexEzekiel, NoahxCourtney, HeatherxDuncan

**Mentioned Pairings: **CodyxLindsay, OwenxKatie, TylerxGwen, TrentxLeShawna, SadiexHarold, DJxEva, BethxJustin

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

* * *

There's a lot you can learn from the back of a classroom.

That's where Izzy was in last period English class on Valentine's Day. Actually, that's where she was most days. Why? Well, it depends on who you ask. Izzy would say its because she's a free spirit, who can't be contained by such trivial things as popularity and fitting in. If you asked anyone else in the school, they'd say its because she's a freak.

Not that she cared. Izzy was the kind of girl who laughed when she heard people whispering about her. After all, when she was five, she had been the only girl collecting bugs while everyone else played with dolls. In sixth grade, her after school activity of choice was climbing trees and playing with her dog. And now, in high school, she was alone. Well, except for Ezekiel. He was her best friend, or biffle, as Izzy liked to say.

She still remembered the day she met him. It was the first day of school, and Izzy had snuck away from her math class to discover if the lunch ladies really did make their meatloaf out of dirt (like you've never wondered!), when she heard someone in the hallway.

"No, please, that's my lunch, eh!"

Whatever was happening wasn't her business. However, Izzy was the kind of girl who liked making things her business. So she peeked her head around the corner and saw an unfamiliar boy wearing a green hoodie and a blue toque. He was being pushed against the wall by Duncan, the school's resident delinquent and bully.

"Really Homeschool? 'Cause I didn't know my fist counts as food." Duncan smirked as the boy began to shake. "But, if that's how you want it-"

"Hey, Dunky!"

Duncan turned around, but Izzy was already standing in front of him, blocking the boy. "Hey, that's weird that you'd respond to that. Is that what Heather calls you in bed? I bet its really turns you on...

Duncan started blushing at the mention of his on-off girlfriend. However, he quickly regained himself. "Shove it, freak. The RCMP is over there."

Izzy wasn't even phased by being called a freak. "Cool! Maybe they'll be interested to know about the booze you had at that party last week."

"How did you?..." Duncan shook his head and dropped Ezekiel. "Fine. But you better watch your back, prairie boy." As he walked away, he gave Izzy the finger. "Later, psycho slut."

Izzy used her hands to make a gun shape, and pretended to shoot his retreating form. Then, she turned to the boy. "Don't worry about him. He pretends to be a tough guy, but he's just a big softie." The boy looked dumbfounded. "No, really! This one time, when he was making out with Heather, I heard him say..."

"Are you real?" The boy interrupted her in a thick Canadian accent. He kept staring at her in awe. Izzy giggled.

"I hope so! But wouldn't it be so cool if I was really a ghost or something? That'd be so awesome!" As she rambled, she offered her hand to the boy and helped him up.

"I'm Ezekiel, eh." he shook her hand. "My fiends called me Zeke."

"Well, Zeke," Izzy said, "Izzy my name be. But I'm thinking of changing it to E-Scope. What do you think?"

"Sounds cool, eh." Izzy's eyes lit up.

"Really? Yay!" She hugged Ezekiel close to her, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, have you ever wondered if meatloaf is really made out of dirt?"

"What?"

"Come on, let's go!" Izzy grabbed his hand and dragged him on the first of many adventures. They'd been best friends ever since.

Not that Izzy had never considered making them more. She'd even made out with him once to see what it felt like (Ezekiel had never looked so shocked). To her, it felt like kissing a brother. She guessed he felt the same way, judging by the way he gushed about his lab partner Bridgette, a sweet blond cheerleader. Izzy liked Bridgette; although she was "normal" and therefore a bit boring, she wasn't conceited like most of the cheerleaders, and although they weren't exactly friends, Bridgette was nice to her. Besides, it was so much fun to give Ezekiel advice on courting her. (Although he didn't seem to appreciate her advice about coming to her house with handcuffs and a whip. Oh well, his loss.)

Speaking of Bridgette, Izzy now watched her at the front of the room, taking careful notes along with her best friend Courtney. As mentioned above, there's a lot you can learn about people from the back of a classroom. And Izzy considered herself an expert on this.

For example, Courtney was the kind of girl parents adored: preppy, straight A's, never causing any trouble. However, with kids her own age, she showed her flaws more. The other kids saw her as bossy, uptight, and mean, which was true. However, she could be nice sometimes. From her seat in the back, Izzy had watched her help Bridgette when she missed a note or test date. But that didn't interest Izzy as much as the dirty stuff, also known as her relationship with Noah.

See, another thing Izzy prided herself on was her knowledge of the human body. And Courtney's head was almost constantly turned towards Noah, the other prep of the class. It was common knowledge that they'd been going since junior high, when they were in student council together.

Likewise, on Noah's side, he made it a point not to look at her. This was because of the current race for student council president, and the two of them were running against each other. A bad idea, in Izzy's opinion, but she actually was amazed at the fact that they were still together.

_Must be the sex. _That was Izzy's reasoning.

Speaking of Noah, she turned her attention to the boy beside him. Cody. He was a fairly nice guy; a little wimpy, but nice. In a lot of ways, he was like Ezekiel. Well, at least in one way: they both loved a blond cheerleader. Cody practically drooled every time he saw Lindsay, Heather's much kinder and much dumber best friend. Through most people's eyes, he didn't have a shot with her. He was somewhat of a geek, and she was a cheerleader. You do the math.

_Though I can see why he'd like her.... _Izzy mused. _She looks so much like.... him._

Ah yes. Izzy's own love life. Well, sort of. She turned her attention to one more person: Geoff.

Geoff was the quarterback for the school's football team, but more importantly, he was a huge party animal. Izzy had always respected him for that. To be fair, Izzy had had a lot of crushes in school. She liked to switch around and keep her options open. But Geoff, he had been the longest. Almost three months now.

Suddenly, Izzy was aware of people moving around her. While she was lost in thought, the bell had rung; the day was over.

As Izzy walked down the hall to her locker, she watched all the people in relationships celebrating this day of romance. Katie presented her chubby boyfriend Owen with a large box of chocolates, for which he was extremely grateful. He picked her up and kissed her in front of everybody.

Across the hall, basketball 'star' Tyler was sneaking around with a suspicious look on his face. Behind his back was a rose. Though he probably hoped to keep it a secret, Izzy knew the rose was for Gwen, the school's resident goth; Izzy had seen them making out behind the school a few times. Not that they'd tell anyone. He was a jock (albeit a bad one), and she was a goth. To Izzy, that just made it more romantic. Hopefully though, Tyler wasn't hoping to find her behind the school; Izzy had seen Heather and Duncan sneak back there for some, um, _Valentines _fun.

When she got to her locker, Izzy spun the lock as quickly as possible. All year, she'd been trying to see how fast she could put her books in her locker, lock it, and leave. So far the record was one minute and fourteen seconds; she knew she could beat it.

However, before she could begin, a voice from down the hall stopped her.

"Izzy!"

She turned around in shock; no one had ever called for her before. Especially not Geoff, who was running towards her right now.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Oh my God, he's running for me! This reminds me of this movie I saw, where this guy was running and..._

Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by Geoff standing next to her, smiling.

"So listen, I know we don't really know each other..."

_I know you! Your name is Geoff, you were born on November 12, 1993, you play football, you love ice cream, your blood type is O negative, your bedroom is painted blue..._

"... but I need a favor."

"Ooh, is it a spy mission? Do you need me to steal something? I've always wanted to steal a national monument, you know? Just go to Celine Dion's house and-"

"Whoa, dudette? Kind of off-topic there."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So anyway, I'm having this monster V-day party tonight, but my folks will be home, so that would kinda put a stop on the fun parts, if you know what I mean."

Izzy, for once having no reply, simply nodded. Geoff continued.

"So my buddy Duncan had this sick idea to break into the school and have the party there. The problem is, we don't have a key. But we thought, you know, since you kind of have... a history with this kinda stuff, you could help us out."

She thought about it for a moment. True, she'd broken into many a place before. But one thing confused her. "Hasn't Duncan been to juvie? Can't he do it?"

"Yeah he did. But he says Heather doesn't "approve" of this stuff. Actually, I just think he's chicken."

The two of them laughed. Izzy couldn't believe it. This morning, she'd been the school freak. Now, she was still the school freak, but she was laughing with _him_. Oh how the world can change.

"So, what would I have to do?"

Geoff shrugged. "Just get us in. Maybe help me set up if you want." Geoff noticed her starting to look doubtful. "I'll come with you if you want. You know, for support."

Izzy's eyes instantly brightened. "Really? Cool! Okay, meet me in front of the school at 8:00 sharp, Geoffy!"

Geoff smiled at her. "Cool! Later, bra."

As Geoff walked away, Izzy noticed Ezekiel leaving the school and talking to some girl with a blond ponytail.

"Zekey, wait! I have so much to tell you!"

She completely forgot about locking her locker.

...

"Izzy? Get off of me, eh!"

Izzy jumped off Ezekiel, who, in her excitement, she had pinned to the ground. Turning around, she saw a very surprised Bridgette staring with her hand to her mouth.

"Hey Bridge! Don't mind me, it's nothing special, I just have the best news in the world!"

"You're being tranquilized?"

Izzy whipped her head around to glare at Noah, who had been walking with Courtney when he heard the conversation.

"Shut it, Noah. It's not nice to make fun of the mentally challenged." Courtney turned her nose up at Izzy, then grabbed Noah's arm and walked away, tossing a "bye Bridgette" over her shoulder.

"Bye Court!" Bridgette called back. She turned to the two of them. "Sorry. She's really great once you get to know her. Noah too." Izzy scoffed.

"I'm sure they are. Anyway, I'm not worried about them. I have something to tell my Zeke, but you can stay if you want."

Bridgette started twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Actually, that's okay. I was just leaving." She waved. "See you later, Ezekiel." She walked over to a group of cheerleader friends.

"Later," Ezekiel said sadly. He glared at Izzy. "Why'd you do that, eh? I was talking to _her_! And I think she was actually enjoying herself."

"Aw, I'm sorry my Zeke. I didn't know you were about to score."

"Score what? I wasn't playing a game, eh."

"Never mind. I'll explain later. Anyway, I have the best news in the world! Are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"Sure, if I can get it back again."

"Excellent!" She replayed her entire conversation with Geoff to Ezekiel, watching as his mouth dropped in shock. "Do you know what this means?" She asked when she was done.

"What?"

"I have a date with Geoff! On Valentine's Day!"

"I don't think this is an actual date, eh."

"Oh but I'll make it one."

She looked back at the school. Trent was playing guitar on the front steps, and was making sure to play extra well when LeShawna walked by. On the other side, Sadie was giggling at something Harold said while Harold just smiled at her. After tonight, Izzy could be like them.

"I'll make it one."

...

That night, Izzy stood outside the school. After school was over, she had dragged Ezekiel home to help her plan her outfit; after all, this was a special occasion. After three hours and many an awkward moment, Izzy had finally decided to simply wear all black, just in case she had to blend into the shadows. (besides, black was a very sexy color.)

"Yo, Iz!"

Geoff's truck pulled up behind her, and Izzy could see him waving to her through the window. When he hopped out, she could see him taking a double take at her.

"Whoa, Izzy... black looks good on you. You're like a secret agent or something." Was it him, or did she just blush?

"Thanks! it's my incognito outfit. I wear it every time I have a super-secret mission."

"An incogwhat?"

Izzy shook her head. "Never mind. Come on, lets go!" She grabbed Geoff by the arm and pulled him to the school doors. From her hair, she removed a bobby pin.

"So what do you have to do?" He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She focused on using the pin to jiggle the lock.

"Nothing special, just open the lock and avoid a stray camera or two. Lucky for us this is a public school, if this was somewhere really important, we'd be screwed." She paused for a moment. "You know, I wish you _had _given me something more difficult to break into. I mean, a school is easy, but this one time, when I was trying to break into the Twinkie headquarters, now there's a story... got it!"

The door swinging open silenced Izzy's rambling. Geoff grinned, making his blue eyes twinkle. He patted Izzy on the shoulder, saying "Nice job, Iz! Oh, and next time I have a party, I'll be sure to have it somewhere that's super hard to get into."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

...

As they walked down the halls to the gym, where the party would begin in a mere two hours, Geoff and Izzy talked about the one thing that seemed abundant in their school: romance.

"So on DJ's first date with Eva, he actually dropped the 10-pound weight on her foot!" Geoff laughed. "I'm still surprised the dude made it out alive, and that she's still going out with him!"

Izzy laughed too. "Oh yeah? That's nothing. You should hear about Tyler-"

"-And Gwen. I know." Izzy glared.

"Darn it! I wanted to see if you'd be so surprised that your eyeballs fell out. That would be so cool." Geoff shrugged.

"Nope. Tyler told me. But lets see if your eyeballs fall out when I tell you this: Beth and Justin."

Izzy's mouth practically fell to the floor. "No way! Pretty boy and nerdy girl?! The mental images are too much!"

Geoff laughed. "Yeah, same here. Apparently she tutored him in math this summer and before you know it they're together."

Izzy shook her head. "Alright, you win this round of the Scarring for Life game. But how about I tell you about Cody's crush on a certain cheerleader?"

"It's not Heather, is it? Because if it is, Duncan's going to beat the crap out of him."

"Not even close. I'll give you a hint: she's blond and dumb."

"Lindsay?" Izzy nodded. "Oh dude, that's sweet! Lindsay was just saying at dinner last week how she thought he was, and I quote, 'super cute'."

"Cool! I- wait. You were at dinner with Lindsay?" Izzy felt her face turning red again, but not because she was blushing.

"Yeah. She's my cousin, our families get together all the time."

"Oh." Well now she just felt silly. They walked in awkward silence for a bit until Geoff started the conversation again.

"You know, it kinda reminds me of Bridgette's crush on your friend Ezekiel."

Izzy stopped dead in front of the doors leading to the gym. "Wait, what?! You mean she likes him back?" Geoff nodded.

"Yeah, she- wait, what do you mean she likes him _back_?"

Izzy rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. "Um, well... crap, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Oops. Well, as long as she likes him back, I guess its safe to tell you that Ezekiel has a huge crush on Bridgette." A huge grin appeared on his face.

"Sweet! We have to hook them up tonight!" Geoff opened the door for her. "Come on. We can chill out for awhile; Duncan and DJ will be here soon with the goods."

"You mean booze?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Course."

"Sweet! Count me in!"

The two of them walked into the enormous, empty gym. Izzy started zipping around while Geoff followed her at a slower pace.

"Okay, so this can be where the speakers are, here's where you can put the food, and here's where couples can go to-" Izzy stopped, noticing that Geoff was silent. "Geoffy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything's cool, bra." Geoff said unconvincingly. "It's just, well, when we were on our way here and you stopped to go to the bathroom, I saw this hanging out of your locker." Geoff held up a piece of paper that Izzy had made a few weeks ago when she was bored in biology. It read _Geoff + Izzy _with a heart around it.

The gym disappeared around her. For once, she had no response. She remembered not locking her locker this afternoon, how she hadn't thoughten anything of it.

"I'll um... I'll go."

That was it. There wasn't anything else to say.

"Wait!"

Geoff grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"What if I liked you too?"

This got Izzy's attention. "What?"

He shuffled around on his feet. "Well, you know... you're really different from other people. You're not part of any clique. You're just yourself. That's really cool."

Izzy smiled happily. "Geoff... that was the best ego boost ever!" He burst out laughing. "No, seriously. And I just realized; if me liking you had bothered you, you would have said something before."

"You're too smart, bra." Geoff tipped his hat. "So.... maybe tonight we could you now, dance a bit?" Izzy felt her heart start to race. In her enthusiasm, she grabbed Geoff's hand.

"Sure! And maybe after we could get some food and talk more about other people's personal lives?"

"You mean like how Noah's planning on messing up the debate so Courtney will win the election?"

"Do tell!"

Three short knocks were heard on the gym door. "I guess it can wait. DJ and Duncan are here." Still holding her hand, Geoff pulled her back to the door.

That Valentine's Day was the day Izzy learned an important lesson; strangely, she learned it in school. Yes, there was a lot you could learn from the back of a classroom. But there was also a lot you can learn by talking to people, which was how Geoff learned all he did. That night, while she danced with Geoff and watched Ezekiel and Bridgette dance at the best Valentine's Day party ever, Izzy realized something else; you can also learn a lot by snooping through someone's locker.

Because she knew for a fact that the paper had been buried deep in her locker.

* * *

Whoo! Finally finished. Anyway, for those who care, I'm off from school this week, so when I'm not watching the Olympics, I'll be updating _Shakespeare and Sarcasm _and _Behind the Scenes_. So I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, I'll see you later!


End file.
